


Comforter

by TheElkMaidenn



Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Din has a nightmare, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Grogu comforts him, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-13 16:01:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29031348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheElkMaidenn/pseuds/TheElkMaidenn
Summary: Din has a nightmare and Grogu comforts him. That's it.
Relationships: Din Djarin & Grogu | Baby Yoda
Kudos: 66





	Comforter

**Author's Note:**

> This is a quick midnight thing because I wanted Grogu doing his best to love his Dad. This has not been read over and is almost definitely shit, but I wanted it to exist so it does.

Smoke.  
Smoke everywhere.

  
I can't see!  
It's inside my helmet!  
I CAN'T SEE!

Where's Grogu?!  
 **Where's the kid!**

Grogu!

Where are you!

_I CAN'T SEE!!!!!_

The smoke is inside the helmet! Where's it coming from?

That doesn't matter right now.

Kid?

Where are you?

This isn't funny!

We need to go!

I can't breathe.

There's something on my chest!

Get it off! _Get it off!_

Grogu!?

**_HELP ME!_ **

Calm.

Everything is okay.

An overwhelming sense of love.

* * *

Slowly, consciousness returns along with Din's other senses. There is a solid weight on his chest and the long-forgotten feeling of hands cupping his chin. A quick glance in his peripheral vision confirms that the helmet is still in place, rather just raised slightly so that Grogu can comfort him in the only way he knows how.

A glowing, overwhelming warmth spreads through him as the slight tingling sensation of another living being hugging your mind and keeping all the bad thoughts at bay.

Deep breath in.....

Deep breath out.....

Slowly, so as not to disturb or startle Grogu, Din raises his hand and places it on the child back.

"I'm okay now, kid. Thank you."

The only response is a frown and a head shake as Grogu leans further forward, the sense of love and comfort and concern becoming stronger as he begins to shake with exertion.

_How long has he been doing this?_

"Seriously. I'm fine, now. It was just a nightmare."

The 'hug' was starting to fade, now. Flashes of images and scents from the dream. But it was just that. A dream. Grogu is here, safe, and falling asleep from exertion.

"Okay," Din heaves, as he lifts Grogu up and away, letting the helmet fall back into place. "Let's get you back to bed," and starts lifting him back into the hammock.

A whine escapes the little creature and arms wrap surprisingly tightly around Din's neck, preventing a disembarkment for the time being.

"Fine," Din sighs, as he lays back down to rest, turning on his side and getting comfortable, Grogu tucked into his side.

"Sweet dreams,"


End file.
